Teleport
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- Summary The Teleport is a room that allows you to send crew onto the enemy ship. This ability makes it a very common win condition is many starships as you are able to disable many rooms at your selection. Teleporting does not get affected by shields and teleporting back does not use any charge. Strategy Attacking Firstly, to actually use the teleport effectively you need good boarding crew. Crew that have the ability Poison Gas and Critical Strike are the best for taking out groups of crew or tanky crew. Make sure these crew are near, but not all in the Teleport as that can make you vulnerable to a Poison Gas boarder. Once your on the ship, try to group your crew into a room so that they kill defenders faster. Make sure to also target important rooms like the Reactor. Defending When you first unlock boarding these defense tips will sound too far fetched to use. However, once you get to the later stages of the game these defense tips will be mandatory to a successful boarding ship. First, make sure you have crew in the teleport that have a Rush Command that equals to 90 or more. Next, make sure you have another crew in the room with Poison Gas or Critical Strike with their ability set to none. This is to kill a potential Poison Gas Boarder. Boarder Tips Introduction The Teleport is only half the story. The crew that the teleport sends off is what really matters, so this is a basic run down of the crew you should have if you want to operate a successful teleport strategy. To send boarders back and fourth manually, drag your crew into the other ship and drop them off in a room. ---- Anti-Teleport These crew are incredibly important as they are the boarders that disable the enemies Teleport by killing all the crew. You should have atleast two of these crew when using the teleport and you should have the atleast the following AI on it. *'Target Room Has Enemy (or) None -> Target Enemy Teleport' *'None -> Use Special Ability' ---- Room Takedown These Crew are the crew that support the destruction of the ship. Make sure you have atleast 4 or more of these crew so you don't quickly lose your boarders. Make sure these crews have decent AI so that they can survive, here is the AI to get your crew to teleport. *'None -> Target Enemy (Room)' ---- Support This is an optional crew that you don't need to have but they help anyways. This usually involves sending a crew with Healing Rain to the enemy ship to deal damage while also healing your crew. However, if you don't have many repair crew on your ship, I'd advise you not to send in support boarders. ---- Rushers This is an incredibly important part of the teleport. Rushers allow you to send crew alot faster into the enemies ship, potentially killing a room before the enemy can even fire back. Make sure the rush totals up to 90 or more and make sure you have them in the Teleport with this simple AI. *'None -> Use Special Ability' ---- Defenders These crew defend your Teleport by critical striking the enemy to death before they can use their ability. This is very helpful when dealing with Poison Gas crew that can one shot your crew with their ability. Make sure you also have this AI so your crew uses their ability first. *'None -> Use Special Ability' ---- Statistics Category:Weapon Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Weapons